Cumpleaños
by cherryway
Summary: -Viejo... donde esta… Maka…- seguía cansado. Spirit le puso la mano en el hombro. -Evans, Maka esta… esta en un lugar mejor- Soul se cayó de la sorpresa, se resbalo por la pared y puso sus manos en la cabeza. -Pero viejo – La guadaña casi estaba que lloraba- hoy era su cumpleaños y…-


Soul se había preparado mucho para ese día. Y esto no podía estar pasándole:  
Con los demás del grupo, habían acordado celebrarle la fiesta con todos, al dia siguiente; ya que Soul quería tenerla para el esa noche; ver una película en casa, prepararle una cena, entregarle sus regalos; algo clásico. Y todos habían aceptado a la petición del albino.  
El había ido de compras, ¡SOLO! Y todos saben que Soul comprando es un peligro para la sociedad, pero el quería sorprender a su novia, y nadie podía detenerlo.  
Compro Salmón –para su pesar-, frutillas y crema para hacerle una tarta, algo de vino y champagne y también algunas verduras para acompañar al plato de fondo.  
La guadaña se las había arreglado para que su Maka saliera todo el dia con Spirit, y aunque casi tuvo que pagarle a esta para que fuera, al final, la rubia acepto salir con su padre, con la condición de volver a la hora de la cena –aunque ella no sabia del plan de su novio, claro-  
Soul salió del Death market y se dirigió al departamento que ambos compartían.  
Al llegar, despejo el mesón de la cocina y se dispuso a trabajar.  
Dos horas mas tarde –luego de haber tenido que volver a comprar mas salmon porque lo quemo y algunas cosas que le habían faltado- se sintió satisfecho con su creación, la tapo y la dejo sobre la mesita de la cocina.  
Fue hacia el living para ordenar; trapeo el piso, limpio las cortina, limpio el televisor –cosa ni Maka ni el jamás habían hecho- y otros.  
Cuando, nuevamente se sintió complacido con su trabajo, fue hacia la mesa de comedor.  
Le puso un mantel blanco perfecto, e incluso tenia los bordes bordados (valga la revulgancia), muy lindo para ella, muy rococó para el.  
Se dispuso a poner los platos, con copas para el vino y muchos tipos de cucharas, cuchillos y tenedores que ni el sabia que existían. Salió de nuevo hacia el centro a comprar jazmines para regalarle a ella y poner en un florero.  
Cuando volvió y puso todo en su lugar, se tendió sobre su cama y se durmió profundamente.  
Despertó sobresaltado por el tono del teléfono, lo estaban llamando.  
-Diga….- contesto adormilado.  
-SOUL , SOY TSUBAKI MAKA TUVO UN ACCIDENTE, VEN RAPIDO PARA LA CLINICA!- Soul se levanto rapidísimo y cayó de bruces al suelo.  
-VOY PARA ALLA TSUBAKI- y el albino se paro y salió corriendo hacia el hospital de Death City.  
Al entrar se guio por su instinto y llego a una salita de espera para familiares.  
Estaba Spirit sentado fumando por una ventana.  
Soul llego a su lado y le dijo jadeando:  
-Viejo... donde esta… Maka…- seguía cansado. Spirit le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-Evans, Maka esta… esta en un lugar mejor- Soul se cayó de la sorpresa, se resbalo por la pared y puso sus manos en la cabeza.  
-Pero viejo – La guadaña casi estaba que lloraba- hoy era su cumpleaños y y…-  
Apareció Tsubaki con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Nee Spirit-san y Soul-kun, Maka está instalada en su cuarto, ya pueden pasar a verla-  
Soul se levanto y miro con odio a Spirit. Le toco el hombre y le dio unas leves palmadas en la cara.  
-Aprende a dar explicaciones, idiota mujeriego. Ahora Tsubaki, llevame donde Maka- Tsubaki asintió y se encaminaron donde la rubia.  
Entraron a la habitación y estaba Maka acostada en su camilla con una pierna levantada y enyesada sobre un cabestrillo en altura. Soul quedo con la boca abierta al verla.  
Se abalanzo sobre ella rápidamente y la observo, ella le miro y sonrió.  
-Soul… no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado hoy jeje- Soul se sento en una silla al lado de ella y le dijo:  
-Cuéntame todo-  
FLASH BACK  
Maka iba -ni muy feliz ni muy triste- con su padre. Este ultimo le había comprado muchos libros y ella estaba muy contenta con eso.  
Luego de haber ido a almorzar al restaurante favorito de Maka, Spirit quiso llevarla a un mirador de la ciudad donde había visto por primera vez a su madre.  
Maka se emociono mucho con esto y subió disparada los escalones para llegar al mirador.  
La cosa fue que antes de llegar se tropezó y cayó rodando por las escaleras.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Soul comenzó a reir ligeramente. Maka se molesto un poco.  
-Pero cariño- le toco la mejilla- como te pasa eso!- y siguió riendo. Maka inflo los cachetes en señal de protesta.  
-No lo se! Baka! –saco un libro de la nada y le dio un Maka-chomp.  
-Auch! – se quejo la Death Scythe- que era solo una broma- Maka se sintió culpable y le pidió perdón.  
-Ahora, Maka, yo te tenia preparada una sorpresa en casa y no se que puedo hacer contigo en el hospital-  
Entro una enfermera y dijo con voz chillona:  
-Las visitas deben salir, debemos atender a la paciente- Soul se inclino y beso a Maka en los labios y salió de la habitación.  
Ya afuera de esta, una idea cruzo por su mente. Llamo a Kid y le pidió si podía ir al departamento, abrir la puerta con la copia que tenían guardada debajo de la planta de la entrada y traerle todo lo que había preparado para Maka, incluyendo su regalo. Obviamente, Kid le dijo que ningún problema.  
Pasada alrededor de una hora, el shinigami simétrico llego con todas las cosas encargadas por Soul.  
Cuando el albino llego a la habitación, Maka estaba dormida; todo iba según el nuevo plan.  
Al cabo de alrededor de 20 minutos, el albino tenía toda la habitación arreglada con flores, en la mesita donde la daban la comida puso la cena –junto con mas flores- y despertó a Maka. Cuando esta abrió los ojos estaba muy sorprendida y alegre.  
-Soul… muchas gracias por esto- la rubia estaba que lloraba. Soul le dio un cálido beso, besó su frente, mejillas y manos.  
-Pero antes de cenar, quiero entregarte mi regalo de cumpleaños- Soul se ech

o la mano al bolsillo y saco una caja lila de terciopelo. Se arrodillo frente a la camilla y la abrió frente a ella. Tenia un pequeño anillo de plata, con pequeños diamante rodeándolo. De todo el gusto de Soul, claramente.  
-Maka… yo se que tal vez no soy lo mejor para ti, que soy como un demonio, que no tengo casi nada de dinero y que solo se tocar el piano. Pero tengo un gran corazón –y un piano- y puedo entregarte todo mi amor y canciones… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Maka estaba llorando, casi gimiendo de la emoción.  
No se abalanzó sobre el porqué simplemente no pudo, pero extendió sus manos y le toco la cara.  
-Claro que si, Soul. Contigo iria hasta el infierno porque te amo- Soul se le acerco y le beso con pasión.  
-Yo también te amo, mi Maka; juntos desde siempre y para siempre-  
Y cerraron su promesa con el calido y apasionado beso sobre la camilla del hospital. 


End file.
